


The gatekeeper

by HikariHM



Series: Ale’s Originshipping week 2021 entries [7]
Category: Pocket Monsters: Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire | Pokemon Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire Versions
Genre: Familiar fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Lisia gatekeeps Wallace’s heart, Lisia is an embarrassing niece, Lisia watches a hell ton of telenovelas, M/M, Originshipping week 2021, Sassy Lisia, because I’m a Latina and now I’ll give her the latinx experience too, overprotection, self indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:28:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29092779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HikariHM/pseuds/HikariHM
Summary: Before being allowed into Wallace’s heart, there’s a little someone who has to approve you: a little someone who has sparse understanding about couples matters, but that does watches many soap operas in the TV.(Originshipping week 2021, day 7:Free day.)
Relationships: Mikuri | Wallace & Tsuwabuki Daigo | Steven Stone, Mikuri | Wallace/Tsuwabuki Daigo | Steven Stone, Past Wallace and Winona
Series: Ale’s Originshipping week 2021 entries [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2123754
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17





	The gatekeeper

This was the first time Wallace would introduce a partner to Lisia.

Well- it wasn’t as if he hadn’t have any partners before, it was more that Lisia had been a baby when that happened and didn’t really remember them well; besides, all of them had been casual dates from middle school and high school, dates he would see at school rather than invite them over frequently.

But this... was different. He wasn’t a kid anymore, no, he was 18 now, and he had met this girl at the yogurt shop he worked half time to help with Lisia’s sustainability. This felt more serious than all his previous intense yet brief relationship.

So, he grabbed Anne’s hand, and got inside the house.

As it was to be expected, this little creature he called his niece was in the living room, watching TV while Meredith was at the kitchen, however, she wasn’t watching cartoons, no, instead she was watching some soap opera Meredith surely was listening to from the kitchen.

“Uncle!”

Oh, here he went.

He could only hope Lisia would like Anne as much as he liked her.

“Hello there, princess!”

Looking at her again, Wallace realized it; Lisia was just a toddler, she wasn’t threatening in any way, she was instead plainly adorable, and Anne also was, he was sure they would become such good friends, and-

“Who are them?”

Straightforward as always.

“Oh, well, she’s my girlfriend, Anne!”

And Anne, charmingly, gave her hand to Lisia, “hello there! Very nice to meet you.”

Lisia indeed smiled, but also posed, crossing her arms.

“So you're my uncle’s new favorite girl?”

Anne shook gear head, “of course not! That will always be you! If you only knew how much he talks about you.”

If Anne had replied seriously, Lisia laughed rather dramatically, “hah, it’s good that you know your place!”

Wallace gasped, kneeling to grab Lisia by the shoulders, “Lissi!”

“What?” Now she raised her head and her chest in a prideful manner. 

“That’s not what we say to our uncle’s partners!”

“But the lady on the TV said so when she met her son’s girlfriend.”

He sighed, “yes, but that’s acting!”

“She might have a reason.”

“Yeah, they paid her to act that way because she’s an actress!”

And all of the sudden he realized Anne was still there waiting, that he had gotten carried away by Lisia again, and-

“I’m sorry, Anne, Lissi is a bit theatrical.”

Thankfully for him, she took it all in good fun and tilted her head, “well, like uncle, like niece, isn’t it?”

To soothe down his nerves, he laughed, “yeah, I guess it runs in the family.”

“Well, I wanna go greet your sister now!”

“... if she likes you,” Lisia muttered under her breath, in Sootopolitan.

And the rest of the meeting was a hilarious nightmare with Lisia behaving like that soap opera villain she liked- the lady of the short hair and some patch in her eye. 

* * *

It had been two years since he last introduced a partner to Lisia; Wallace was hoping that being 7 years old now, she could act more maturely for the gathering, yet, that big poster in her room of the eye-patched actress, accompanied with the one of a short haired actress, gave him the feeling that he was being wishful.

However, he had to do this, Meredith has asked to meet Samuel as she got concerned when Wallace revealed to her the fact he was 27 already.

And that was why they were there.

So, Wallace opened the door, and-

Lisia was already there.

Acting as casually as he could, Wallace greeted her, “hello there, Lissi!”

She didn’t reply to him, no, she just stared for way too long at Samuel, scanning him with her big teal eyes.

“Hey, Lissi, remember I told you that I’m dating someone? Well, he’s Samuel, my boyfriend.”

“The oldie?”

He gasped, getting on his knees to equal her height, “Lissi! He’s not an oldie, gosh, don’t be rude!”

“Ma says he’s an oldie.”

Now she had managed to embarrass not only him but Meredith as well.

But at least Samuel tried to be nice to her, “I’m also in my twenties, just like your uncle.”

Unconvinced, Lisia nodded, “okay, I guess.”

“And I’m very nice to meet you. Wallace talks a lot about you, you are the girl of his eyes.”

If he had expected Lisia to reply something sassy like “ _ I know and you better stay in your lane, he’s mine, _ ” she just nodded, reluctant.

“Well, where’s your sister?”

“In the kitchen.”

“Let’s go.”

But Meredith heard how they asked for her, and went to greet Samuel, and before Wallace could stand by him in order to prevent Meredith from eating him alive with her endless questions, Lisia pulled from Wallace’s sleeve and pretty clearly said:

“I don’t like him.”

This surely made his stomach twist, “but you’ve just met him!”

“I don’t like him anyways.”

“Lissi...”

“Be careful with men! All are cheaters at the end! Men are bad creatures existing only to make girls cry!”

And Wallace knew this was some villainous speech Lisia had stolen from her short haired actress of that soap opera they aired on the TV.

“Lissi... I’m a man, too.”

“You’re the only good man, then! But that man will make you cry! All men, except you, are the same!”

“Lissi, that’s what your favorite villain says for plot purposes, but in reality it’s not like that.”

“Well. Then all men are good but this man is bad.”

And... he couldn’t help but think if Lisia had noticed something he didn’t, at the end of the day, kids were really intuitive.

However, he preferred to think it was just Lisia mimicking soap opera villains, even when she began to pull her tongue out at Samuel during the lunchtime, for them to call her out.

It was easier to believe little Lisia was being just a bit rude, and jealous of another person having his attention, than to think that there might be something wrong about Samuel only her could notice.

* * *

Time ended up proving Lisia right.

Samuel had been the worst partner he had ever had; indeed, he took advantage of their 7 years gap to treat Wallace how he had wanted to, harming him in many, many ways, cheating being one of them, for example.

Now, after a whole year of feeling emotionally numbed, he was taking someone home again; Winona, who had supported him so much through his other break up, ended up winning his affections, and now he really wanted Lisia to meet her. Maybe the thing was that she wouldn’t like his boyfriends, but would have a more positive energy towards his girlfriends.

And the scene replayed again, he arrived at home, gave a general greeting, said hello to Lisia, and had her observing Winona a little too much.

“Well, she’s cute. Cuter than all the other’s you’ve brought.”

Wallace mentally face palmed; too good Winona had been her shoulder to cry for a while, so it was no surprise he indeed had taken other people home to Lisia before.

“Thank you, Lissi!” She seemed to take it in good fun. “You are also very cute!”

For a moment she smiled; Lisia loved it when beautiful women called her cute, she got all flustered, blushed and excited. 

Yet, she still had something in mind, and this heart shaped glance disappeared soon enough.

“Though, I still don’t approve you.”

Now, Wallace blushed madly, putting a hand to his face.

“Oh?”

“Since my uncle Wall brought that Samuel idiot here I settled the rule that he won’t have any other partner until I approve first!”

“Lissi, Winona is already my girlfriend-”

“No until I approve her!”

Why wasn’t Meredith home yet? Where was she when her kid needed to be put back on her tracks?

“I know you’re worried for your uncle, and so am I, so you can be sure I won’t harm him!”

Lisia still crossed her arms and... posed.

“But, what are your intentions with him exactly?”

He saw it, Winona ran speechless for a while.

“Well-”

“Sometimes people just want him for one thing! You know, you don’t want to just sleep with him and then dump him, right?”

Both gasped, pretty scandalized.

“Lisia!”

“What? I don’t want her to steal your innocence and then flee!”

With a scowling tone, he asked, “where in the world did you listen to that?”

But Lisia never flinched, “Dulcinea’s boyfriend slept with her and then left her with a baby in yesterday's episode of Crown of Tears! It was so sad!”

Wallace sighed, staring very seriously at her, “Lissi, a kid like you shouldn’t be watching those shows! They aren’t appropriate for your age!”

“But they are funny! Everyone screams and cries and slaps the other!”

“They aren’t funny! I’m gonna talk to your mom about this. Now, apologize to Winona!”

“B-But...”

“It’s okay, Wallace, she doesn’t have to apologize. It’s a kids thing, I’m alright.”

“She always gets away with this-”

“It’s alright. Just drop it.”

Sighing, he agreed, “okay...”

But Lisia was merciless, venomous… exactly like the eye patched actress she still admired so much.

“You saved me from my uncle’s scowl but I still don’t approve you. You have to work harder, he’s still mine and mine alone!”

Wallace was scared that Lisia was actually spreading fear amongst his dates and making them all flee.

“Lisia, I’m your uncle, I’m allowed to have girlfriends-”

“Until I approve them!”

And that was her last word, too definitive.

“Now, Winona, what’s exactly your job, huh? I have to make sure you're worth dating my uncle since he proved to not be capable of picking good!”

Wallace only could think... one day, Lisia most likely would go on her own Pokémon journey, she’d go against Winona in a battle, and would feel embarrassed of ever saying this to her.

* * *

If he thought he had been scared to introduce Winona to Lisia and that nothing would ever stand that feeling of thrill and anticipation, this time Wallace was feeling twice as nervous. 

Steven was everything he fancied in a person and more, he just had everything; he was handsome, powerful, passionate, funny, understanding, wealthy- everything someone would like in a man coming in a single and very classy piece.

And he was fortunate that he felt the same about him, that Steven Stone had picked him from all people of Hoenn to be boyfriends with, since, unlike him, his relationship history was shorter as he was shyer and focused more on his own very thing underground.

Wallace genuinely wanted Lisia to like Steven, and if she didn’t, he would get sad for real this time around.

Trying to not display much nervousness, however, he got to his sister’s house, opened up the door, and as expected, Lisia was there, waiting on him.

And as soon as her eyes glimpsed Steven, she went quiet, tinting her head.

“Lissi, I’m here!”

Very curiously, as if Steven was some kind of eccentric Pokémon she still hadn’t seen, Lisia approached him.

From the last time with Winona, one of the many lessons he learned thanks to her, was that he had to be a bit more firm with Lisia and stop allowing her to be so disruptive.

“Hello, Uncle.”

“Hello, Lissi. I want to introduce you to Steven, my  _ boyfriend _ .”

Kindly, Steven bent over and offered his hand, “nice to meet you! I was so very looking forward to meeting you, all Wallace does is talk about you.”

It was amusing the amount of times Lisia had heard that line. He indeed talked a lot about her.

When Lisia accepted his hand and they shook them, she surely seemed magnified at the touch his steel rings offered. Steven had such beautiful hands after all, strong but delicate.

“Nice to meet you, Mr.Steven!”

Mr. Steven?

“Oh, just call me Steven, I’m still very young.”

“How old are you, Steven?”

“22.”

“Oh, just like my uncle!”

“Yes! You might see I’m shorter than him and all but I’m a couple months older than him.”

She smiled very widely, then looked at him and said:

“He’s very handsome!”

And that flustered Steven, and Wallace could only hope she wouldn’t finish that sentence with “ _ cuter than all the people you’ve brought before _ .”

“Hey, Steven, are you an actor or something? You are very good looking!”

He shook his head, scratching his nape, “oh, no, no, I’m a geologist!”

Lisia barely knew what a geologist did but either way jumped excited.

“Wow! That’s super cool, Steven!”

Lisia clasped her hands.

“Want me to lead you to where my mom is? She’ll be glad to meet you!”

“Of course!”

And like that, Lisia grabbed Steven by the hand and Wallace didn’t know if he should be completely freaking out and chasing after them in case this was just her doing a villainous move and waiting for Steven to fall into some twisted bait, or let them be since Lisia seemed to be bedazzled by him and his amazing looks.

Later he found out it was not only Lisia; Meredith also got lost in the sight of him and asked him many questions, yes, but in a very positive way, displaying a genuine interest in knowing him better. 

And the afternoon went by smoothly; they all had lunch together, got to know Steven a bit more, laughed and shared a lot of stories.

And when Steven was about to go, when they were in the doorstep, Lisia stopped to see him one more time and then exclaimed:

“I approve him!”

“Oh?”

“Approve me?”

How embarrassing.

“It’s a long story...”

“Yeah, Uncle Wall, I approve Steven! He’s handsome, wears a nice suit and smells good! And gave me this little rock!”

So those were the steps to gain Lisia’s approval? 

Before he could comment on it, Lisia approached Steven, and stared up at him with quite an innocent expression, almost too angelic.

“Hey, Steven... I know you won’t harm my uncle... so, you can sleep with him if you want to, but if you accidentally get him pregnant please don’t flee the region!”

Steven’s eyes went blank as Wallace blushed furiously, feeling as if he was throwing smoke from his ears; gosh, Lisia embarrassing him was even worse than her being rude to his partners.

“Lisia!”

“W-What? Get him preg-”

“Oh, gosh…”

“I know it’s embarrassing to talk about this, but, it’s for your own good, uncle! I have to make sure you won’t run the same fate Eugenia’s daughter did!”

“Lisia- I’m sorry to break this for you but,” saying it out loud was even difficult. “Steven can’t get me pregnant, right? And neither can I get him pregnant.”

“Oh?” And she genuinely seemed taken aback by this statement. “But didn’t people get pregnant when they laid in bed with their partner and kissed each other goodnight to then sleep together? Like, the other day in Fire in the Blood Aurora kissed Evan before going to sleep and suddenly she was pregnant and-”

“Lisia! We forbid you to watch those damned soap operas again!”

“But-” she gave him the puppy eyes. “This was Soraya’s big come back as a protagonist this time around! I couldn’t miss it!

“Okay, Lisia, we’ll have to talk about some things after this,” if his sister refused to give her the talk then he would before she could keep repeating such things out loud. “Now, say sorry to Steven.”

And he chuckled, “no, Wallace, it’s fine, she’s just a little girl, it’s normal she’s confused, I think we all were when we were her age.”

He was about to replicate with “ _ she’s told this before and always gets away with it! _ ” but did he really want Steven to know this?

Ugh, Lisia had won again and indeed gotten away with this, but he would definitely give her a good educational talk after this and then discuss with Meredith about how he had to supervise better what Lisia watched at the TV, and if she wasn’t going to stop her from consuming those shows, how at least she should inform her about the topics touched there so she thought critically of them.

“Oh, Steven, as you see my uncle is such a grumpy, strict man!”

Steven laughing and nodding at this made it way worse.

“If you ever get tired of him scowling you, you could be my boyfriend instead!”

Lisia really wanted to give him a heart arrest.

So the results of Lisia not disapproving on his relationships was to have her flirting with his partners instead?

“Lisia! He’s 22 and he’s my boyfriend!”

“But he looks like an actor!”

Steven scratched the back of his head, flustered, “why, Lisia, I’m flattered, but as your uncle said, I’m too old for you, and I am already dating him.”

“Oh well, men stealing the best for themselves again!”

But Steven twisted this situation.

“I think it’s for the best, like- your uncle Wallace really is your prince, right?”

The pout on her face disappeared to nod proudly, she seemed to remember this was all about asserting her possession on Wallace.

“Yes! My uncle Wallace is mine and mine alone! He plays princesses with me and all and he’s always the Prince Charming! Well, he’s been a princess too sometimes, but- he’s my Prince Charming!”

“Okay...” he tilted his head. “And what about having two princes now? Me and Wallace? I’m sure the other kids your age don’t have two princes.”

And there it was, the sparkle of her eye.

“Yes! I’ll have two princes then, and the other kids will have none!”

And she laughed dramatically, like a villain.

“Okay, lady Lisia, then, I have to go, but it was very nice to meet you!”

“Same! It was lovely to meet you, Steven! Hope you come back soon to play princesses with us!”

“Oh, be sure I’ll bring my best tiara!”

And Lisia jumped at said statement, and as Wallace laughed at such promise, Steven quickly reincorporated to peck his lips, and whispered to his ear, “see you soon, love.”

“See you, Steven. I love you. Thanks for coming.”

“Thank you for inviting me. It was lovely meeting your family.”

After formalities exchanged, Steven finally left, and Lisia just sighed.

“Ah... he’s a dreamboat. You finally picked a good one, uncle! Congrats!”

And...

How he hoped that, between all the wrong and mistaken things Lisia had said this day… this one was the difference and turned out to be true and right.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> As some of y’all know, I’m mexican and I’ve lived my whole life here in México. And if México is known worldwide mediately-wise it’s because of its telenovelas! The productions are so ludicrous and over dramatic and exaggerated that they call the attention worldwide. And, it’s basic Mexican experience to watch telenovelas since you’re very little because it’s moms and grandmas the ones to put them in the TV while they cook or something. So, many of us as little Lisia here grew a bit misguided because of some romantic representations that even if were aired in public TV at familiar hours, sometimes touched on all these couple dramas but in the most vague of ways XD 
> 
> I have to say that the actresses Lisia stan are actually based on Mexican actresses, and while I didn’t keep the real names, I indeed referenced some roles they played :) and they are very evil in a very dramatic, ludicrous way, very theatrical and idk, I can see Lisia fancing such theatrical ways!!
> 
> And, all of this said... this is the last entry for the Originshipping week 2021!! Thank you to everyone who followed my entries through the days, this was very challenging for me since I posted the 7 days in a row, but it was fun nonetheless! I wish I could say I’ll take a break after this but- I’ll be seeing you with the next update of my fic Lucky! Next Friday, February 5th! I hope you also look forward to that <333
> 
> Again, thank you for reading me, thanks to Pepper for hosting this event, and see you around soon! Stay safe!


End file.
